


Curtains and Rings

by Eavenne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cheesy, Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eavenne/pseuds/Eavenne
Summary: While out shopping for curtains with his new husband, Sweden looks back on how they got there.





	Curtains and Rings

“I still think we should buy one with black drapes and red fangs. That would be so cool!” Finland’s eyes brightened in excitement.

“…Would scare the kid,” said Sweden, frowning. It’d been two weeks since he’d married Finland, and they were currently shopping for curtains to replace the ageing linen gracing Sweden’s bedroom. For him, something simple would suffice, but Finland’s tastes veered towards the morbid. Since the man was moving in, though, Sweden would have to come to a compromise.

He and Finland had talked to their bosses rather persistently to get them to approve of their living plans. For the first half of each year, Finland would stay with Sweden; they’d swap after the next six months. With the shortcuts that nations used, getting to work on time wouldn’t be that much of a hassle – the issue was of propriety. Luckily, it’d all worked out in the end, and Sweden got his boss’ permission to let Finland move in.

Honestly, he still didn’t know what had been more of a shock – Finland’s proposal, or their wedding day. Even though Finland had gradually stopped objecting to being called Sweden’s wife, when they’d started dating the idea of marriage had ironically never occurred to Sweden. Though part of it was because he’d considered himself Finland’s husband already, Sweden hadn’t ever imagined that one day he’d walk down the aisle and vow to stay by Finland’s side in sickness and in health.

It had happened like this – on a day like any other, Sweden had once again referred to Finland as his wife. Yet for some reason Finland had grinned, and raised his hand to put a finger to Sweden’s lips.

Sweden blinked. It was early in the morning, and they were eating breakfast in a café; there was a World Meeting later, which was why they were together in Canada.

“I’m not your wife, Su,” said Finland, smiling mischievously, “and I won’t let you call me that anymore.”

In the corner of his eye, Sweden spotted the other Nordics a few tables away. For some reason, Denmark seemed exceptionally excited, Norway was actually paying attention, and Iceland couldn’t keep up his apathetic facade and kept glancing in their direction.

Something was up.

“Mm?” Sweden said in reply to Finland, trying to hide his confusion. He had a distinct suspicion that a plot had been hatched, and he had been left out of the loop.

“But if you’d like…” Finland continued, rummaging around in his bag for something. After a few moments, he drew out a small black box and popped it open.

Sweden’s heart stopped.

Finland was holding a ring.

Getting out of his chair, Finland dropped to one knee. Distantly, Sweden heard Denmark scream.

“If you’d like, Su, I could be your husband instead. Will you marry me?” Finland’s expression softened affectionately, and a small blush reddened his cheeks. People in the café turned, and a hum of murmurs gently filled the air. By then, the other Nordics were blatantly staring at Sweden.

And on their wedding day, no less than ten people teased Sweden about his reply.

“Mm.”

As the numerous photos of Finland’s proposal (courtesy of Denmark) showed, Sweden’s expression had been…oddly constipated, but luckily, Finland knew him well enough to realise that he was actually overjoyed. And it certainly helped that, when Finland leaned in to kiss him in front of a cheering audience, Sweden had been beaming from ear to ear.

To Sweden’s amazement, Sealand hadn’t been surprised by the news at all. Instead, he’d been under the impression that Finland and Sweden were already married. The boy didn’t even object to his new living situation, and Sweden thought he’d never seen his charge so cooperative ever before.

The first thing Finland had requested was that Sweden would be the one walking down the aisle.

“It’s only fair – I need to get revenge for being called your wife for so long, Su!”

So, that was how the ceremony was planned. Initially they’d only wanted to invite the other Nordics, but Iceland had wanted to invite Hong Kong, which caused Korea to demand an invite – everything promptly went wrong from then on, and much of the globe expressed an interest to show up as well.

Somehow, most of the world ended up going to their wedding – including the entire continent of Europe (Sweden had no idea why people like Switzerland bothered to appear) – and it all became rather chaotic.

Denmark was the best man, and he gave a tipsy speech about how Sweden actually had a huge emotional range, and that his calling Finland his wife had been Fate’s way of foreshadowing their union. It was rather…strange, and most nations laughed through it, but to everyone’s surprise, Denmark ended on a heartfelt note that Sweden and Finland would be very happy together.

Almost everyone ended up drunk – England tried to pace himself, but failed miserably – and so Sweden and Finland ended up slipping away to enjoy each other’s company by themselves.

Being alone with Finland was the most enjoyable part of the night for Sweden, because…well, they had a lot of fun together. Before that, a tiny part of Sweden was still convinced that he was dreaming – but when Finland reminded him that he was Sweden’s “Husband, not wife!”, the reality of the situation fully sank in at last.

And Sweden didn’t know if he’d ever been so happy before.

In the end they came to a compromise, and purchased blood-red curtains – plain ones, without the symbols of the occult that Finland was so fond of – and as he joined the queue at the cashier, Sweden realised just how domestic he’d become. That day, he’d be returning from shopping with his husband to their shared home, complete with a kid and a dog.

Sweden smiled, and looked forward to the promises of the future.


End file.
